


Robyn's Nutcracker Tale

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and in the Starling house, no one is stirring, except for Tom and Jerry of course. Tom and Jerry join Robyn and her father to their family tradition of watching the Nutcracker Suite ballet, but Jonny Quest is also there and becomes Robyn's date for the evening, but they soon have a new adventure in a musical and land of the dance that is The Nutcracker Prince.





	1. Chapter 1

At the Starling house, Robyn and her father were decorating the tree together like they did every year, and of course, this year, they had help from Tom and Jerry. Jerry smiled as he helped, but he kept checking his mouse hole as he was expecting someone to come over for the holidays, he just hoped that they weren't lost or maybe didn't get the letter he mailed off last week. He soon saw two mice coming out.

"You guys made it!" The brown mouse beamed before running to them.

Tom looked over and then smiled.

"Who?" Robyn asked. "Who's here?" She soon saw the two mice.

"Oh, Jerry, it's been too long." A female brown mouse smiled to her brother.

"I know, Mariana," Jerry smiled back. "I can't wait for you to meet Robyn, our new owner."

"And I hope you don't mind, but I kind of also invited your cousin Muscles to come as well." Mariana said.

"C-C-C-Cousin M-M-M-Muscles?" Tom shivered.

"Hey, Pussycat!" An aggressive bully mouse glared to the gray cat as he came inside with Jerry's sister and nephew.

"Don't worry, Cousin Muscles; he hasn't caused me any problems," Jerry smiled. "We're good friends, though we do tend to do our usual cat and mouse chases."

"Really?" Muscles asked. "Well, in that case, I guess he's okay by me, but if he does anything, I'm gonna pull off his whiskers!"

"Oh, Muscles, such violence!" Mariana yelped before covering her son's ears. "Please, not in front of Tuffy!"

"Don't worry, Mariana; I'll be sure to do it without Tuffy knowing." Muscles assured her.

Robyn soon came over to the mouse family reunion.

"So, this is Robyn?" Mariana smiled.

"Hi there," Robyn smiled back. "It's nice to meet you. Wow, I never knew Jerry had such a big family."

"Just be happy that he didn't invite his uncle." Mariana said which caused Tuffy to nod in agreement.

"Do I wanna know?" Robyn asked about Jerry's uncle.

"He once used my whiskers as guitar strings." Tom groaned.

"Oh..." Robyn winced. "That sounds painful..."

"Yeah, I have to admit it was a bit harsh, but he was my uncle..." Jerry shrugged in defense. "Anyway, I'm glad you're all here, Mariana, I was hoping I could take Tuffy to see the ballet."

"You and that Nutcracker Ballet." Mariana chuckled to her brother.

"Well, it has always been his favorite ever since he was a kid." Muscles smiled.

Jerry smiled bashfully.

"Ooh, we've got a bunch of mice!" Mr. Starling noticed.

"Daddy, this is Jerry's family." Robyn told her father.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mr. Starling said.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," Mariana smiled. "So, you're the famous Daddy Starling the humans talk about who goes on adventures."

"He's like Indiana Jones, Mama." Tuffy told his mother.

"He sure is." Mariana smiled.

They soon heard someone knocking at the door or in this case, scratching at the door.

"Huh, who could that be?" Robyn wondered.

"I'll get it," Mr. Starling smiled as he went to open the door to see who it was, and where he saw it was Patch. "Oh, hello there, Patch, come on in." He smiled to the Dalmatian.

Patch smiled back as he came into the Starling household, and where he soon saw that most of Jerry's family came. Mariana screamed at first and hid behind Muscles who glared at Patch, looking like he wanted to beat the Dalmatian up.

"Guys, guys, relax, this is Patch," Jerry told his family. "He's a good friend of mine and Tom's."

"Ohh." Mariana, Tuffy, and Muscles said, now realizing that Patch was a good friend of Jerry and Tom.

Patch smiled to the Mouse family. "Pleased to meet you all."

Tuffy walked up to Patch and soon hugged him with a smile.

"Aw, Tuffy likes you already~" Mariana cooed.

"Dinky's not here, is he?" Jerry nervously asked Muscles. "He's a good kid, but quite a chatterbox."

"Nah, he's not here." Muscles shook his head.

"Phew!" Jerry wiped his forehead. "I mean, uh, how unfortunate."

Muscles chuckled to his cousin and even ruffled up the top of his head.

"Wow." Patch smiled as he explored the Starling household filled with Christmas decorations.

"Do you like it?" Robyn smiled back. "Christmas was always a proud holiday for us... It was Mother's favorite celebration."

"The decorations really look amazing." Patch smiled back.

"I'm glad you like them," Robyn smiled to the Dalmatian. "Also, Jerry is very excited for our tradition to go see the Nutcracker Suite at the theater. We go every year. Daddy says his first date with Mother was to the Nutcracker Ballet, so every year, he takes me."

"Cool," Patch smiled before seeing Muscles walking up to him. "Um, hello..." he said to the strong mouse.

"Oh, careful, Patch!" Tom warned the Dalmatian.

"I hear from Jerry that you're pretty strong." Muscles smirked at Patch.

"That I am, Muscles, that I am." Patch nodded.

"How strong?" Muscles smirked as he then grabbed Patch by his collar and pulled him right down on the floor, showing how strong he was for a little mouse.

"Super strong." Patch smirked back.

"If you can lift me, it don't count." Muscles told Patch.

"Hmm... Well, I'm also magical, so what if I was your size and lifted you, because I am not going to lift the house because of the snow." Patch said.

"Hmm... Well, okay," Muscles shrugged. "If magic exists that is."

"Real magic?" Tuffy's eyes lit up in amazement.

Patch nodded about to get up but could still feel Muscle's grip on his collar. "Um, but first, Muscles, could you let go of my collar?" He then asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Muscles replied before letting go.

"Thank you..." Patch straightened himself out and then used his magic to shrink him to the size of a mouse.

"UNCLE JERRY, DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Tuffy yelped in shock. "HE 'SHRINKED' HIMSELF!"

"Yep, that's magic for ya." Jerry smiled.

"Ready for a 'lift'?" Patch smirked with a pun.

"Ah, very funny..." Muscles rolled his eyes. "All right, hit me with your best shot, Fido."

"Okay, but you asked for it," Patch said before looking to Jerry and Mariana. "You two might wanna cover Tuffy's eyes."

Jerry nodded as he did as requested.

"Aww!" Tuffy pouted as Mariana didn't hesitate since she was his mother.

"Alright, now remember, Muscles, you asked for this." Patch said before upper cutting him.

"WHOA!" Muscles yelped.

Jerry and Mariana cringed as they watched this while covering Tuffy's eyes, and where he crashed into the ceiling, leaving a mouse-sized crater.

"Oh, that does it!" Muscles muffled as he was stuck in his bowler hat before he soon fell from the ceiling. "Come on out! I'll make you Puppy Chow!"

Patch snickered as he couldn't help, but laugh at Muscles getting stuck in his own hat. Muscles soon got himself unstuck before landing on his feet. Patch chuckled.

"Nobody laughs at me!" Muscles glared as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Sorry, sorry." Patch said.

Muscles soon roared and lunged out for Patch like a wrestler in the WWE. Patch simply sighed as he should have seen this coming. Muscles soon tackled Patch and began to fight him.

"Oh, such violence!" Mariana cringed.

"You clearly haven't seen me and Tom fight." Jerry smirked.

The fight didn't last long.

"So, is that good enough for ya?" Patch asked.

"Okay, you ain't bad, Spot, you ain't bad," Muscles admitted while panting. "No one's ever beaten me before, not even a gang of cats!"

"It's true." Jerry said.

"That was fun though," Patch smiled to Muscles. "It's nice to meet you in person though."

"So, Patch, how's everyone at your home?" Jerry asked the Dalmatian.

"Great." Patch smiled.

"How's Jessica?" Jerry asked.

"Loving her job as a Day Care teacher," Patch nodded. "She just loves playing with those kids and their toys."

"That's great." Jerry said.

"She says college is going good too," Patch continued. "She's a little worried about Goofy though since Max will be joining her soon since, well, you know how that father and son goes."

"What about Max's mommy?" Tuffy asked.

"Oh, um, Mrs. Goof isn't in the family anymore," Patch replied softly. "Jessica told me."

"Aww!" Tuffy frowned.

"Is she...?" Mariana asked as she pointed past the ceiling.

Tuffy looked up as he didn't know what that meant, but Patch nodded to Jerry's sister.

"Oh, my..." Mariana frowned.

"I'm afraid so..." Patch replied.

Later on, it was about time to get ready. Robyn smiled as she wore a baby blue dress with white tights, and black dress shoes for the ballet. Patch was allowed to go with them to the ballet.

"Oh, Robyn, sweetie, you look so cute~" Mariana cooed as she walked across Robyn's vanity table.

"Isn't this a wonderful dress?" Robyn smiled to the female mouse. "It was my mother's."

"I just know that she would have loved to see you in that dress." Mariana smiled.

"Thanks, Mariana," Robyn smiled back before sighing. "I really miss her... I was only a baby when she died."

"That's so sad to hear," Mariana sighed and shook her head while tutting. "Well, I know she must've been beautiful like you."

"Oh, I'm not beautiful." Robyn blushed.

"Of course you are." Mariana smiled.

"Robyn!" Mr. Starling called out. "I forgot to tell you that Jonny will be joining us too!"

"J-Jonny?" Robyn blushed even more. "As in Jonny Quest?!" She soon rushed to her mirror to make sure she looked perfect.

"And, who is this boy Jonny?" Mariana smirked.

"Oh, uh, he's just a friend." Robyn smiled nervously.

"Uh-huh," Mariana still smirked. "Sure."

"How's my hair?" Robyn asked. "Do I look okay?"

"You look great, Robyn," Mariana smirked. "Is this the Jonny Quest that Jerry wrote to me who is the son of Dr. Benton Quest? He told me about your little adventure over Spring Break~"

"H-He did?" Robyn asked.

"Oh, sure," Mariana replied. "And, something about a boy named Hadji and a dog named Bandit."

Robyn sighed. "I grew up with Jonny... I hadn't seen him again until then, our mothers were very good friends."

"Aw!" Mariana smiled.

"So, um, do I look okay?" Robyn asked.

"You look just fine, dear." Mariana smiled.

"I just want to look perfect." Robyn said.

"Of course," Mariana smiled and nodded. "You're just fine."

"Thanks, Mariana," Robyn smiled back. "This means a lot to me."

"Well, we better get going." Mariana said.

"Okay." Robyn smiled as she carried the female mouse in her hands.

"Thank you, dear." Mariana smiled back.

Robyn soon set her down on the floor to join her family as she then came to the staircase and walked down.

"Oh, there's my little princess," Mr. Starling smiled proudly. "Ready?"

"Ready, Daddy." Robyn smiled back as she took his arm.

They soon went out. They drove off to the theater together. Tom, Jerry, Patch, and the Mouse family sat in the back with Robyn.

"So, what's the Nutcracker about, Robyn?" Tuffy asked.

"Well, there's this cute girl named Clara," Robyn smiled in memory. "She's celebrating Christmas, and her godfather Drosselmeyer comes over for a visit, and gives her a magic Nutcracker doll which soon comes to life that night, and they come into the Land of Sweets while also fighting the Evil Mouse King and befriending The Sugarplum Fairy."

"Ooh." Tuffy smiled.

"It's my favorite Ballet," Robyn smiled back. "I'm sure you'll love it, Tuffy."

"I have the same feeling." Tuffy smiled.

After a little while, they soon ended up in front of the theater. Robyn carefully came out of the car in her coat, trying not to slip on the snow or the ice. She soon saw Jonny close by. Jonny soon came out, wearing his own coat, his hair was slicked and combed down a little, but he was wearing a suit underneath the coat and looked like a young gentleman.

"Uh, h-hi, Jonny." Robyn blushed.

"Oh, hi, Robyn," Jonny blushed back. "You look... Nice tonight."

"You too." Robyn blushed back.

Mariana soon smirked as she took a look at Jonny. Muscles added his own smirk. Robyn blushed nervously to the Mouse family.

"Oh, you have more pet mice?" Jonny asked.

"This is Jerry's family," Robyn told Jonny. "This is Jerry's sister, Mariana, her son, Tuffy, and their cousin, Muscles."

"Hey there, kid." Muscles smirked.

"Oh, he looks just like Jerry, only tougher." Jonny commented.

"And stronger." Muscles said as he flexed his right arm.

"Wouldn't wanna mess with him." Jonny chuckled about Muscles.

"Good move." Muscles chuckled to the blonde boy.

"Trust me, he's as strong as he looks." Patch smiled.

"I'll believe it from here," Jonny chuckled. "Maybe we'll test it later, I wanna get to the ballet in one piece."

"You like ballet, Jonny?" Robyn asked.

"A little bit," Jonny blushed softly. "My mother was a big fan of it and even studied it before she met my dad."

"Aw!" Robyn smiled.

Jonny and Robyn smiled to each other while blushing as they went inside of the theater.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, yeah, I just love The Nutcracker." Jerry was excited.

"I hope it hasn't started yet." Tuffy said.

They soon came into the theater. Dr. Quest and Mr. Starling talked with each other as they were about to take their seats while they made sure that Robyn and Jonny could sit right next to each other, and where the pets would get their own seats. Everyone talked to each other until the lights would dim so that the show could start, and where soon enough, the lights dimmed down. There was then shushing and everyone quieted down. Lights shined on the stage as the orchestra soon played to start the ballet, and where the ballet began to play out the way Robyn remembered.

"I love this show." Robyn whispered to Jonny.

Jonny smiled to her and then began to watch with her. Mariana began to enjoy the ballet. Muscles didn't want to admit it, but he even enjoyed the show, since he was a tough guy, but he did see some ballet moves as good methods for fighting. After all, football players practiced ballet for their games. After all, those moves would be good on the field. Robyn yawned slightly, she wasn't bored or anything, but she appeared to be daydreaming herself in the tale of the Nutcracker Suite like when Clara dreamed about being saved by the Nutcracker Prince against the evil Mouse King, and where even Johnny and the pets started to daydream. The curtain soon lowered and the performers bowed for their audience as the show seemed to end.

Jerry clapped and whistled as he enjoyed the show more than anyone while he sat beside his nephew before glaring. "Tuffy, show some respect!" he scolded the baby mouse.

Tuffy soon stood up, he whistled and clapped like his uncle and even took out noisemakers. Mariana began to giggle a little. Jerry even took out a rose and threw it onto the stage with a dreamy smile, and the ballerina soon caught the flower. Jerry smiled to her. The ballerina seemed to smile back as the curtains closed.

"That was a pretty good show." Tom had to admit.

"It sure was." Muscles nodded.

"Did you enjoy the show, sweetie?" Mariana smiled to her son.

"It was okay," Tuffy smiled back. "I liked the ballerina. Can I marry her?"

"Whoa, easy there, little guy." Jerry said.

"What?" Tuffy asked. "What'd I say?"

"Let's not get too excited about that, Tuffy." Mariana giggled to her son.

"Oh, okay." Tuffy said.

"A mouse marryin' a human woman," Muscles chuckled. "Now I've seen everythin'."

Once everyone had left the ballet, the stage was now empty.

"Oh, this is my least favorite part of the show..." Jerry sighed as he walked along the stage. "I have to wait another sad and long year for the next performance."

"Same here." Robyn frowned before she felt something magical.

"This feels weird... I'm not sure how to explain it though..." Jonny said to the others. "Like, I feel different."

"Me too." Bandit said.

"Daddy?" Robyn called. "Daddy, where are you?"

"Dad?" Jonny added.

Their fathers didn't seem to answer them as Jerry daydreamed about dancing with the ballerina only to slip on a streamer and roll with a bauble.

"Jerry, are you okay?" Muscles asked.

"Well, that was humiliating..." Jerry mumbled before he soon got himself free from the ornament.

Tuffy clapped his hands and whistled in amusement to his uncle's pain.

"Tuffy, please." Mariana stopped him.

Tuffy soon stopped clapping.

"Oh, what's the use of pretending?" Jerry huffed as he kicked an elf doll aside.

Tuffy sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tuffy, I didn't mean to make you cry." Jerry frowned to his nephew.

The star on top of the tree soon started to glimmer. When the brown mouse looked up, some glittering dust seemed to come down at Jerry.

"Is that a fairy?" Robyn wondered.

"This is getting good." Tuffy said as he ate popcorn.

Soon enough, Jerry seemed to transform into a new outfit, and he was able to dance perfectly this time.

"Whoa." Mariana smiled.

"How did ya do that, cousin?" Muscles asked.

Jerry shrugged. "I-I don't know!"

"It must have been that magic." Robyn said.

"Real magic?" Tuffy's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Tuffy, magic is only in fairy tales." Muscles told the young mouseling.

"Oh, no, magic is real, and I should know," Robyn smiled. "My Uncle Chip's a wizard."

"And I think the magic came from that star." Patch said pointing to the tree top.

Jerry soon smiled as he was able to dance like a professional male ballet dancer. Soon enough, the toys around the Christmas tree were coming to life like in Toy Story, and where, so did the decoration from before.

"This is amazing..." Jonny blinked.

Bandit glared and barked at the toys at first.

"Bandit, no, these could be our friends." Jonny told his dog.

"Oh... Sorry, Jonny." Bandit whimpered.

The decoration soon found himself only a head. Jerry smiled sheepishly to that. The elf decoration's body soon took the head and put himself together.

"No hard feelings?" Robyn asked the elf decoration.

"No worries." The elf decoration smiled to her.

The toys gathered together as sparkles came down to a music box which opened up to show a ballerina. Tuffy smiled to his uncle and then pushed him toward the ballerina. Muscles knew that Jerry would have the time of his life. Jerry smiled as he held out a paw for the ballerina. The ballerina leaped off of her pedestal and soon came to Jerry with tiptoes before taking his paw. The two bowed to each other and they began to dance together.

"Aw!" Robyn smiled.

"They're kind of cute together." Jonny admitted.

"We should join them." Robyn smiled as she took his hands.

"Whoa, Robyn, wait, whoa!" Jonny yelped as he was suddenly moved by her.

Magic suddenly came over them. Robyn seemed to be a ballerina herself while Jonny looked like the Nutcracker Prince.

"A lovely party, no?" Tuffy smiled to the elf before his head accidentally rolled off. "Sorry."

Mariana seemed to giggle a bit. The star soon made the play castle into a bigger and more richer one and the Christmas tree became snow covered and they were outside in a winter wonderland from the magic. Tuffy, Muscles, and Mariana were suddenly in new royal-like clothing as were Patch and Tom. Jerry and the ballerina were soon at a royal table together with roast turkey and had glasses of sparkling cider together. Everyone else joined them and they soon all clinked glasses together.

"Wait, if Jerry is the king, then who's going to try to overthrow him?" Jonny asked.

"There will be no overthrowing my brother." Mariana huffed.

"But if this is kind of like The Nutcracker, then there has to be someone evil." Robyn said.

"She's right," Jonny agreed. "You might wanna be careful, Jerry."

The stage door soon seemed to open from outside and there were alley cats outside who were old friends of Tom's back when he was bitter enemies with Jerry, and where even his cousin had grown a spine and some courage.

"Man, that turkey looks amazing." Butch grinned.

Tom's cousin even liked the size of the turkey and went into the stage before closing the door being selfish as he wanted the food. The door soon opened on him and the other cats trampled over him to steal the feast. Suddenly, from the magic, they all changed into soldiers as enemies against Jerry and his family.

"Uh-oh... Well, at least we can take them on and three of us are strong enough to handle them all." Tom smiled nervously.

"Isn't that your musophobic cousin George?" Jerry asked once he saw a cat who looked nearly just like Tom.

"Yeah, it is..." Tom realized. "No way he could be over that fear!"

"Yep, that's him, but looks like he finally got over his fear." Jerry said.

"What musso phobia?" Tuffy asked.

"Never mind that now," Jerry told his nephew before glaring as he held a fork like a weapon. "We've got company." The crown on his head suddenly vanished.

The toys seemed to flee from the dinner table.

"Tuffy, stay close to Mommy." Mariana cooed as she hugged her son.

"Aw, but I wanna help Uncle Jerry!" Tuffy pouted.

"Don't worry, we can take 'em." Patch said before magic seemed to shrink him Robyn, Tom, and Jonny.

"Hey!" Robyn, Jonny, and Tom yelped at first.

"Looks like this Nutcracker the mice are the good guys, and, uh, one cat, two dogs, and two humans, and the other cats are the bad guys" Patch smirked.

"Cats!" Bandit growled. "Oh, sorry, Tom, force of habit."

"Ah, that's okay," Tom told him. "I hate those guys anyway, ever since I decided to be friends with Jerry, I decided those guys aren't worth my time, especially Butch."

"Uh, who is that fat cat?" Patch asked while pointing to the fat cat as the crown appeared on the cat's head.

"Looks like the Cat King..." Tom groaned. "The ruler of the junkyard where I used to hang out with Butch in."

"Uh-oh, then looks like he's the bad guy of this Nutcracker story." Robyn said.

"In this one, that is." Jonny added.

The other cats soon came to the dinner table and helped themselves to some real food, and locking up the toys only to see that they missed Jerry and the others. George soon stood up and went to join his fellow cats and was soon given his own soldier outfit.

"Oh, Jerry, what should we do?" The ballerina asked Jerry.

The two of them soon separated. A teddy bear tried to fight George for the turkey.

"Oh, you want this turkey?" George mocked the teddy bear. "Well, too bad!" He soon shoved the teddy bear away with his foot.

The bear found a pot of honey only to be taken away by the other cats. Muscles rolled up his sleeves as he stomped toward the evil cat army.

"Go, Muscles!" Jerry cheered.

George glared down at Muscles as he was about to flick the strong mouse away. Muscles soon grabbed George by his tail and spun him around in the air before letting go of the cat which made him fly in the air, crash into a wall, and then slide into a trash can.

"It's good!" Patch called out.

"How dare you bullies interrupt Uncle Jerry's wish?" Tuffy scolded the cats. "All he wanted to do was dance with his heart's desires. Shouldn't we respect his dream?"

One of the cats hit him with a drumstick. Being a baby mouse, this knocked out poor Tuffy.

"Hey, I'm not a toy!" Mariana frowned. "Let me out of here! And where is my baby?!" She began to try to make it over to the bars.

Jerry soon whispered a plan to the ballerina, Bandit, Jonny, Patch, Tom, Muscles, and Robyn, and where the decoration and toy horse with a string listened to the plan.

"Oh, Mr. Cat?" Robyn smirked. "We have a present for you!"

"For me?" The cat smiled.

Jerry snuck to the toy prison and went to free the toys and his sister while the cat was distracted. The cat soon opened the present to see what was inside of it. Jerry spun a rope like a lasso and then latched it onto the toy horse in front.

"Thanks, it's what I always wanted." The cat smiled as he held the toy that was made from bombs.

Jerry soon zip-lined down onto the ground in front of the free toys. Patch pulled onto the string to make it easy to escape with. All the others cats laughed at the cat with the toy only for one of them to realize what it was. The toys cheered for their rescue.

"Isn't that a bomb?" One cat asked.

"A BOMB?!" The other cats panicked only to explode with the bomb.

"Somebody do somethin'!" The Cat King demanded. He soon saw that most of the cats had been burned to a crisp by the bomb.

George smiled as he ate most of the food like a fat slob.

"You slacker!" The Cat King glared. "Stop those toys!"

"Oh, uh, yes, sir!" George saluted nervously.

"Get moving!" The Cat King ordered.

George soon fell onto his feet and rushed to get to work.

"Oh, Jerry, you were always so brave," Mariana smiled to her brother before she looked behind her to see Tom's cousin before grabbing a wheel and threw it at him to throw him off their track. "Oh, no, you don't!"

The wheel sort of did do the trick.

"See ya, cous!" Tom laughed.

George collided against the tree only to slide and he then soon fell in the air with the wheel and landed backwards, clamping his can of peanuts onto the others since they were small enough to fit which made him land on the toy wagon and it wheeled back to the cats. The other cats then cheered for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dears." Mariana frowned.

"How did that even happen?" Tom asked.

"Physics?" Robyn shrugged. "What's that?"

George soon took the can and put it into a cannon with the help from a black kitten.

"Uh-oh, this is bad." Jonny said.

George soon fired the cannon.

"JERRY!" Mariana squeaked for her brother. She, Robyn, and the ballerina were soon in a cage.

"Hello, ladies." George smirked as he trapped them.

"This is bad." Robyn said.

The peanut can seemed to travel all around the world from Easter Island, to Paris, France, to India, to Tokyo, Japan, the Wild West, to the Great Wall of China, and even more until they landed in the snow, but the ride didn't end there. They ended up sliding across the snow while still locked in the peanut can until finally stopping. Jonny took out his pocket knife and cut open the can so they could get out. Once they were out of the can, they saw there way back closed.

"Did I really just see that?" Jonny moaned slightly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Bandit groaned.

"Now what do we do?" Jerry sighed. "We have to save the others from the cats."

"But how?" Patch asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the castle...

The Cat King talked with another cat until George soon came in with a cage that had the ballerina and Robyn inside of it.

"You'll never get away with this!" Robyn glared.

"Ah, 'tis a human!" The Cat King laughed at Robyn. "Eh, take a hike, Greg," he then shoved away George while looking to both Robyn and the ballerina. "How 'bout you both give me a dance?"

Robyn and the ballerina simply huffed.

"Oh, I get it," The Cat King smiled before playing a banjo. "You need music."

"Really?" Robyn deadpanned.

"Not big fans of the banjo, huh?" The Cat King asked before tossing aside the musical instrument.

"We'll never dance for you, you've ruined everything!" Robyn glared at the Cat King.

"Well, everybody seems pretty happy around here to me." The Cat King shrugged.

A doll was soon heard crying as she wiped up the floor.

"Eh, it doesn't matter," The Cat King glared back at Robyn and the ballerina. "There isn't anything you or anybody can do about it!"

"You're forgetting about Jerry." The ballerina said.

"And Jonny!" Robyn firmly added.

"Your little Mouse and Boy King?" The Cat King laughed. "That's a riot! And I suppose that puny cat and those two stupid dogs are gonna help!"

"They'll never give up!" Robyn glared.

"You don't know them!" The ballerina added.

Back with the others...

"Guys, I don't know what to do," Jerry sulked. "I give up."

"You can't give up!" Patch told him.

"Not yet," The elf added. "Why, all's we need is an idea."

"How about-" Jerry began only to shake his head. "No, that won't work."

The horse nudged up against them and gestured to her string so that she could talk. Jonny soon pulled on the string.

"Oh, sorry, I can only talk if someone gives my string a pull," The horse told them. "Anyway, I was thinking, we need something to aid us."

"Okay, and who do you have in mind?" Jonny asked as he pulled the string again.

"I have this tag that reads 'The Toy Maker'." The horse replied as she showed them.

"Well, I got one too," The elf smiled before scratching under his arm. "It kinda itches... So, you think we should find the toy maker?"

Jonny then pulled the string again so the horse could talk.

"If he even exists." The horse replied.

"Well, of course he exists," Patch said. "After all, he did make you guys."

"Yes, but where can we find him?" The horse replied.

"Well, um, maybe you can contribute something here." The elf suggested to Jerry.

Jerry soon had an idea. "Guys, I know what we should do," he then told the others as he held the horse doll's tag and pointed to the matching star in the sky. "We should follow the star!"

"Sounds like a plan." Muscles said.

"I guess that's worked before." The elf agreed.

And with that, they all followed the star while trudging through the snow. As they walked through the snow, the star seemed to be shining something golden buried inside of the wet, cold substance.

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Did you find something?" Bandit asked.

Patch dug a little in the snow and saw what it was. "It's Robyn's locket!"

"Robyn's locket?" Jerry asked. "But how?"

"I'm not sure, but we better hold onto it." Patch replied as Jonny took the locket for safekeeping.

"Please." Jonny agreed.

They then continued to walk through the snow to follow the star to the Toy Maker.

"And to the Toy Maker we go." Patch said.

They soon walked along to begin their adventure in The Nutcracker.

"You know, I've been thinking," The Cat King said to his adviser. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to finish off that mouse and his new gang. Just to be on the safe side."

The adviser agreed with this. "But who should we send?" he then asked.

"How about Greg?" The Cat King asked.

"I think you mean 'George'." The adviser corrected about the cat who used to be scared to death of mice.

"Very well," The Cat King replied. "Greg it is."

"It's George, sire." The adviser sighed.

George was soon called into the throne room.

"Greg, take all that you need to make sure that mouse and your cousin who's now friends with him never come back, get it?!" The Cat King smirked darkly.

"Yes, sir, they shall be taken care of, especially that pesky mouse." George saluted.

"Oh, no..." Robyn frowned.

"Don't worry," The ballerina soothed Robyn. "The boys will come back for us and save us from the King of All Cats."

"I know, but I'm just worried for them." Robyn said.

"Oh, come here..." The ballerina coaxed as she hugged Robyn. "It's going to be okay."

George soon brought out a whistle. He then blew it to gather his team up against his cousin who was now friends with Jerry. Unknown to them, Tuffy was still in the kingdom.

"This is more like it." George smirked as he then blew his whistle again.

Other cats in the village watched in amazement and admiration for the cat army. This made George act more and more like Tom when he was a bad cat. He was also a bit clumsy as he was showing off for his fellow felines. A female cat giggled as George shooed away a chicken off his head and his hat was filled with eggs as he marched. An angry chicken soon glared at George and began to chase him. This was very humiliating.

"Maybe we should send the chicken." The adviser scoffed to the Cat King.

George smirked as he soon trapped the chicken in a box from the coop. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" he then chuckled before going back to the cat army to lead them into town to stop Jerry and the others.

Robyn and the ballerina watched this from inside their prison.

"Mademoiselle Ballerina Lady and Starling, I'm coming to rescue you both!" Tuffy announced as he came with a large set of keys while the girls were trapped in their cage.

"There's no time to save both of us, Tuffy." Robyn said.

"Nonsense, I shall set you both free!" Tuffy announced.

"Oh, Tuffy, the cats are setting to destroy Jerry," The ballerina told him. "Time is the essence, you must warn him and the others."

"Then take these keys and free yourselves!" Tuffy replied as he tied a string like a lasso, tying them to the keys for the girls.

"You got it." Robyn said.

"Hurry, Tuffy, hurry!" The ballerina told the baby mouse.

"I will not fail you." Tuffy promised as he dashed off to where his uncle was with the others with him, though, of course, he had some obstacles on the way.

Back with the others...

"Are you sure this is it?" The elf asked Jerry and Jonny as they stopped.

"Yeah, look." Jerry replied as he pointed up to the star.

"Looks like we'll have to go through the forest." Jonny said.

"A toy wouldn't head through that scary place." The elf shivered.

"Maybe not a toy, but maybe us." Patch replied as he walked ahead with Bandit.

The horse glared at the elf who smiled sheepishly and they soon followed after into the forest. They walked for a while until they made it to a lake.

"Uh-oh, a river," The elf said. "Okay, I got a confession to make, I'm not really a toy, I'm a decoration, not suitable for play, and if I get wet-"

"It's winter!" Jonny told the elf. "You won't get wet, it's frozen solid! We can skate over it."

"He's right." Jerry said as he demonstrated.

The elf looked nervous before pulling on the horse's string.

"Well, it is frozen solid." The horse replied.

"Come on," Patch smiled. "Let's skate."

Jerry took the horse and wheeled her out onto the ice and rode on her back.

"Hey, looks like... Fuuuuun!" The elf smiled before yelping as he was about to slip on the frozen lake.

Jonny then decided to help him with skating.

"Ah, ice-skating is awesome!" Patch beamed as he skated with glee.

Bandit and Muscles soon joined them.

"I'm a little outta practice." Muscles said.

"It's okay, Muscles," Jerry told his tough cousin. "I taught Tuffy how to skate when we flooded the kitchen with sink water and froze it so we could skate indoors while our old owners weren't home."

"It's true." Tom said as he skated.

"Boy, that was a lot of fun." Jerry chuckled in memory with Tom.

"What ever happened to your old owners anyway?" Bandit asked.

"They moved away," Tom frowned. "They... They never came back for us though... It's like... They wanted to get rid of us."

"Ah, guys, what's that in front of us?" Jonny asked as he saw what would have been a cliff if they weren't ice-skating.

"Oh, that's just a-" Jerry said calmly before doing a double take and panicking with Tom. "LEDGE?!"

"Uh, Patch, question: is it possibly to fall of the edge of the earth?" Tom nervously asked.

"Technically, no, Tom," Patch replied. "The earth is round like a sphere, so it really doesn't have an edge."

"So, then what's that?" Tom asked as he pointed forward to the edge.

"That would be a frozen waterfall." Patch answered nervously.

They soon slipped and fell down the edge before crashing into another ice patch, making a star-shaped hole leading into frigidly cold water, and where only the ones that had the power to turn into mercreatures could breathe in the water.

Patch opened his eyes and breathed out bubbles in relief. "Thank goodness I'm a merpuppy now." he then smiled before gasping to see the others who weren't mercreatures were starting to drown.

Jonny was even drowning. Jerry soon woke up and began to swim.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll help ya." Patch promised. He soon turned each of them into mercreatures and Jonny into a merboy.

"Whoa!" Jonny yelped. "What happened to me?"

"You're a merboy now, Jonny." Patch smiled.

"What about the toys?" Tom asked.

"They'll be okay," Patch smiled. "Now, let's get out of this water."

Jerry struggled a bit as his tail fin got caught in some algae.

"Here, I'll get that for ya." Tom told Jerry before using his claw to cut against the algae to free Jerry.

"Whew!" Jerry sighed. "Thanks, pal."

"Friends to the end." Tom smiled sincerely to Jerry.

Everyone soon swam back up to the surface.

"Oh, thank goodness," The elf told the others. "Nellie and I were worried!"

"I'm just happy we got back up to the surface." Patch said.

"Ooh, you guys are still a bit cold," The elf said. "We better get you guys someplace warm."

"Agreed." Muscles nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, back in the castle...

Robyn and the ballerina did their best to bring the keys into the cage and were so close.

"Hey, little ladies!" The Cat King came to the girls. "What's going on here?"

"Um, nothing?" Robyn smiled nervously.

"Hmm... A string attached to keys can only mean one thing!" The Cat King replied before he fell to the floor and swatted at the keys like the playful cat he was. "Play Time!"

"Well, we won't have to worry about this cat." Robyn said.

"They're all pretty much the same." The ballerina told her. 

The adviser soon came in urgently. "Your Majesty, I have some--What is going on here?"

"Me had the little ballerinas are playing Keys!" The Cat King smiled out of amusement.

"Um, yeah, what he said." Robyn smiled nervously.

"Oh..." The adviser looked unimpressed. 

"You should really try it sometime!" The Cat King chuckled. 

"Yes, it sounds fascinating." The adviser rolled his eyes as he took the keys away.

The Cat King simply pouted as the keys were taken away.

"I know what you're doing!" The adviser glared at Robyn and the ballerina. "You're attempting to distract the king from his duties. Well, here, I haven't got all day." he then gave the keys to the girls.

"Um, thanks?" Robyn said as he then walked away.

Robyn and the ballerina soon secretly took the key to the cage without the adviser looking.

"Ha! Clever!" The adviser glared as he soon came back and snatched the key collection away from them. "We'll have no more of this nonsense, I hope I make myself clear."

"Yes, sir." Robyn replied.

The cat soon huffed and walked off while the ballerina held the key behind her back, and where they both fist bumped each other. George soon looked over a mountain and grinned evilly as he saw a fire made in the distance. Tuffy came out from the cat's head as he looked over as well, but silently.

"Send up the telescope!" George commanded to the cats below him, and where the message was sent down.

The black kitten at the very bottom spotted the telescope and carefully moved the feline tower toward the crate of supplies before grabbing the telescope with his bottom paw and threw up the device to George. George took the telescope and soon looked through it. The others warmed up by the fire due to being in the shivering water earlier, and where George found this as his opportunity.

"Do not harm Uncle Tom and Jerry," Tuffy told the formerly frightened of mice cat. "Be kind and gentle. This is your conscience speaking."

George began to look left and right to see if he could find anyone trying to trick him.

"The little voice that tells you right from wrong," Tuffy continued as he soon came out in an angel costume. "The quality of mercy is not strained! It dropeth as a gentle rain from Heaven."

George soon looked to his other shoulder, expecting to see a shoulder devil there like in many cartoons.

"Uh, look, there he is!" Tuffy pointed nervously before zipping to the other side in a devil outfit. "Why do you listen to that little fool? I say do the mouse and your betraying cousin in!"

George soon looked to his shoulder angel.

Tuffy zipped back as an angel. "No, I appeal to your better nature. Do not listen to this ruffian."

George looked over and Tuffy soon zipped back as the devil.

"Well, at least I'm not wearing a dress!" Tuffy glared as he held his pitchfork. "Time to rub out the rodent and your betraying cousin!"

George looked over again and Tuffy was in the angel gown and halo, but now had a pointy tail and a pitchfork.

"Please, I beseech you to--" Tuffy began.

George soon looked like he had caught on what Tuffy was doing. Tuffy looked nervous and then stabbed George in the eye with his pitchfork. George of course yowled out of pain as that hurt very bad.

"Sometimes a conscience must take drastic measures." Tuffy smiled nervously before running off to save his uncle.

Everyone at the campfire was trying to keep warm.

"Feeling better, guys?" The elf asked the cold ones.

"I guess so..." Jerry replied sickly. "Thanks for saving me, Tom, I guess you really do care about me."

"Yeah, well, I just knew that Mariana and Tuffy and Robyn would have gotten all sad and mopey if I hadn't helped." Tom said.

"Still, it was nice of you, Tom," Patch smiled. "I'm really proud of you. You're really warming up to Jerry as a friend."

Muscles soon noticed that something was coming loose with the elf. 

"I'm coming undone, I knew it!" The elf complained. "The water must've melted my glue."

Bandit soon pulled on Nellie's string since she looked like she had something to say.

"Ooh, we have to put a stop to that," Nellie said to the elf. "I had an aunt who started to unravel."

"Well, don't worry, we'll get moving once Jerry is warm enough." Patch said.

"He'll also help you." Jonny told the elf. 

Nellie nodded in agreement. They soon saw Tuffy.

"Uncle Jerry, it is I!" The young gray mouse ran toward the older brown mouse. 

"Tuffy!" Jerry smiled as he picked up his nephew.

"What're you doing here, Tuffy?" The elf asked.

"Robyn and the ballerina sent me here to warn you." Tuffy replied. 

"Warn us about what?" Jonny asked.

"The cats!" Tuffy replied.

"The cats?!" The others repeated.

"They are coming to do away with you!" Tuffy explained. "They are probably even surrounding us as we speak!"

Everyone began to look and see if they could find the cats.

"Uh, he's right." Tom winced nervously as he saw a fellow cat walk by a tree to hide.

Soon, more were shown.

"We're outta here!" Jerry told Tuffy as he grabbed him by his collar. 

"I can take em." Muscle said.

"Go, Muscles." Jerry nodded to his big and strong cousin.

Muscles cracked his knuckles and soon stomped toward the cat army. 

"And now, we just watch." Jerry said.

"Here comes a mouse now, Boss." Butch told George. 

"He almost looks like that brown mouse." George said.

"Come on out, ya Pussycats so I can send ya back to Josie!" Muscles mocked. 

"What did you call us?!" Butch glared.

"Come at me!" Muscles glared back. "I'm not afraid of any of ya!"

"You heard him, fellas." George smirked.

The other cats soon ran toward Muscles who got into a fighting stance. "Cat pile!" The cats smirked as they piled on top of him.

Muscles muffled at first, but soon picked up the cats over him and soon tossed them away like they were a bunch of garbage. 

"Whoa! Jerry, is your cousin super strong?" Jonny asked.

"Muscles does a lot of work-outs," Jerry nodded. "He's the most feared mouse in his neighborhood." 

Unfortunately for the cat army, they ended up in a wood chipper. Jerry soon covered Tuffy's eyes as that was quite gruesome for young eyes. Muscles soon came back over to the others since the cats were taken care of by him. The cats were soon seen with the worst haircuts ever. Jonny and Bandit soon laughed together at the humiliation.

"Come on, we better get out of here." Jerry suggested. 

"Let's." Patch nodded in agreement.

They soon went off to leave the cats in their humiliation thanks to Jerry's strong cousin. 

"Muscles, how did you get super strong without any help from magic or a special gift from Zeus?" Patch asked the strong mouse.

"Well, I used to be just like Jerry," Muscles replied. "A weak and pathetic defenseless mouse."

"Thanks, cous." Jerry deadpanned.

"So, when did you start working out?" Patch asked the strong mouse.

"Not too long after Jerry came to visit with his mom when we were kids," Muscles replied as he took out an old photograph of his younger self in a propeller hat like Screwball with younger Jerry who had a big red bow tie, and an older female mouse who seemed to have silver hair with horn-rimmed glasses, a pink shirt with white sleeves, a red skirt, and purple shoes with a younger version of Tom with a red baseball cap hiding in the background. "She said I had to straighten up."

"She looks strict." Patch commented about Jerry's mother.

"Oh, boy, she is." Jerry said.

Tom shivered in memory about when Jerry's mother came to visit when he and Jerry were kids.

"So, as soon as I got home, I decided to hit the Gym and get to work on myself." Muscles continued.

"I feel a flashback coming on." Bandit said.

"Oh, I wasn't plannin' on it, but if you insist..." Muscles shrugged. 

"I'm just surprised you guys knew each other since you were kids." Patch said to Tom and Jerry.

Tom and Jerry simply shrugged in response.

Flashback

Jerry was scavenging inside of a box of waffles until he soon took one out to eat, and put it inside of the toaster until Tom would start one of their many chases for the day.

"Come here, Maurice, you're gonna see what happens to a mouse who can't defend himself." Jerry's mother told her now weak and defenseless nephew.

"Maurice?" Patch's voice asked before snickering.

"That's what I used to go by." Muscles's voice said.

"Sorry, sorry." Patch's voice replied. 

"I'm a little scared, Auntie..." Maurice trembled. "Cousin Jerry lives with a cat.

"Yes, but he always finds a way to handle him." Jerry's mother told him.

Maurice gulped nervously as his aunt knocked on a door of the hole at the side of the large house. 

 

Jerry soon opened the door to see his mother and cousin. "Hey, Mom, hey, Maurice." he then smiled.

"So there you are!" Jerry's mother came to her son and picked him up in her tiny arms despite being not that much bigger than him since they were mice. "So this is what your face looks like, it's about time your mother came to visit, I hardly recognize it! Why don't you ever call your mother? Just look at you! You look more terrible than your spineless cousin! Don't you get enough to eat?"

"No, Mother," Jerry shook his head and pointed out the hole. "Tom took all the food."

"What?!" Jerry's mother glared.

"He keeps chasing me out of the kitchen so I can't get anything to eat." Jerry told his mother.

"And where that was Tom's big mistake." Muscles's voice narrated.

"I'm just gonna have to have a word with that pussycat," Jerry's mother rolled up her sleeves while stomping towards the selfish kitten. "Watch and learn, Maurice." The rodent woman soon made her way to the gray kitten.

Jerry and his cousin looked to each other before looking to the older mouse woman. 

 

"All right, Cat, listen up!" Jerry's mother glared at the kitten as he ate a drumstick. "I'm Jerry's mother and starting by the next day and a half, I'm gonna see that Jerry gets all the food he needs and teach my nephew some self defense for Nicole and Bruno's boy who is picked on for his small size, and I don't want any trouble from the likes of you, so stay out of my boys' ways, you hear me?!"

Tom simply nodded out of fear.

"That's good!" Jerry's mother sharply glared. "Don't make me see you cause any trouble now."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Tom said out of fear.

Jerry's mother nodded and soon came back to her son and nephew. "Come on, boys, let's get some lunch." 

"Auntie, I wish I could be brave like you." Maurice pouted.

"And so, the next day, I went to the gym to get myself bulked up." Muscles's voice narrated.

Maurice was soon shown in a Mouse Gym and was lifting weights to expand his muscles so he wouldn't be picked on by the other mice anymore, though the weights seemed to be a bit of a challenge and where he was helped with one of the weights by a strong mouse.

"You need a partner?" The strong mouse asked.

Maurice looked over. "You aren't gonna make fun of me for being puny, are ya?"

"Nah," The strong mouse smiled. "I was just like you when I was a kid."

Maurice smiled back. "I'm Maurice."

"Mike." The strong mouse smiled back as he shook Maurice's hand with his right hand while holding the weight with his left hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Mike." Maurice smiled. 

"And so, Mike and I bonded like brothers," Muscles narrated. "He was like a mouse you hear about in stories. Strong enough to break a mouse trap, getting all the cheese in sight, mouse ladies loved him, mouse men wanted to be him, even cats were afraid of him! I betcha he was descended from Despereaux."

 

Maurice was soon seen grunting as he was starting to lift weights with Mike.

"Just a bit more, Maurice," Mike told his apprentice. "I'll get ya some cheese after this. You're doing really great."

"Thanks, M-Mike!" Maurice grunted as he continued to lift the weight.

 

Later on, the two soon took a break after Maurice lifted a lot.

"Ah, those are great Muscles you got there, kid," Mike approved. "Say, Muscles Mouse... That's a good name for ya!"

"Yeah, I think I should go by Muscles from now on." Maurice smiled.

"Muscles it is," Mike smiled back. "I'm really proud of ya, kid."

"Thanks, Mike," Muscles smiled back before smirking. "Bet I'm strong as you now."

"Wanna test that?" Mike smirked back.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Muscles chuckled.

 

We are soon shown Mike and Muscles in a wrestling ring.

"Okay, kid, just so ya know, I'm not gonna go easy on ya," Mike warned Muscles. "I wanna see how much you've learned."

"I understand, Mike." Muscles told his mentor.

"That's good." Mike said before being seen in a yellow leotard.

Muscles straightened himself out. Suddenly, a wrestling bell was heard and the two mice soon began to fight each other.

"Now I could say that I beat Mike, but I would be lying; we were tied." Muscles's voice narrated.

Mike and Muscles shook paws with each other as the match soon ended, both smiling to each other.

"Congratulations, Muscles, no one will ever pick on you again." Mike smiled proudly to Muscles.

"Thanks, Mike." Muscles smiled back.

End of Flashback

 

"Wait, wait, your mentor was Mike Mouse?" Patch smiled.

"Uh, yeah?" Muscles asked. "Do ya know him?"

"That's the secret identity of Mighty Mouse," Patch said. "I do my research on every superhero animal."

"Mighty Mouse?!" Muscles's eyes widened. "No way, he never told me about that!"

"That's why it's called a secret identity," Patch replied. "Man, Muscles, are you ever lucky!"

"I wonder if we'll ever meet him in person, or, well, mouse." Bandit said.

"That would be awesome." Patch grinned.

They soon kept going after Muscles's story.


	5. Chapter 5

"The toy maker must be right over this ridge!" The elf beamed before running and ran into the wall, getting his head zipped into a hole in the paper background. 

"Has Mr. Paulie lost his head again?" Tuffy asked.

"I think his head just went through the background." Muscles said.

"I'm in here!" The elf's head replied.

Jerry tried to reach for his head, but couldn't, and soon made the hole bigger to find the head. They saw a reddened background with steam and fire rising as it looked a lot like Hell.

"Let's go in and find his head." Tom said.

"Careful, guys." Jerry warned as he helped Tuffy inside.

Paulie's body soon grabbed Nellie by the string to bring her inside.

"You know, I like you better without your head." Nellie smiled nervously to the headless elf.

"Come on," Jonny said. "We can do this."

"Be very careful, Tuffy," Jerry warned his nephew. "Because your mom would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"Okay, Uncle Jerry." Tuffy told his uncle.

Everyone began to continue to walk until they would find Paulie's head. Jerry looked around until he accidentally fell over a gap and Tuffy walked over him like a bridge.

"So good of you to bridge the gap." Tuffy smiled to his uncle.

Everyone began to walk across Jerry. 

Jerry glared at the others slightly as steam rose above from underneath him. He was soon lifted up by Muscles. "Thanks, cous." He said.

"No problem, Jerry." Muscles smiled to his cousin.

They began to continue their way and soon saw dragons.

"Uh, do you guys see what I see?" Patch asked with widened eyes. 

"Dragons?!" Tom and Jerry yelped.

"Shh!" Jonny whispered. "They seem to be sleeping."

Tom and Jerry covered each other's mouths as they quieted themselves down, but still looked scared.

"Don't be scared, cous." Muscles told Jerry.

"He is right," Tuffy agreed. "We just need to find Mr. Paulie's head, and we'll be out of here."

They began to sneak past each sleeping dragon. Tuffy looked back to Nellie and pulled her string before they walked.

"Did I mention I prefer Paulie without his head?" Nellie asked.

"We're not leaving him headless." Patch whispered.

The dragons had rattles on their tails like rattlesnakes which shook. Jerry and Jonny led them away from one group of dragons only to find more right in front of them. Something then seemed to fly out of one of the dragons. A fire woman appeared in the dragon flames before looking toward the group and gestured for them to come forward. The group began to follow the fire woman to see where she would take them. It was shocking, but the fire women seemed to be leading them all to safety while the dragons slept.

"Hey, fellas!" Paulie's head whispered loudly as he was between talons. "I'm over here!"

The fire woman soon went over to him. She picked him up and held him out to Jerry. Jerry took the elf head and patted his hat to put the fire out. Paulie soon took his head back and set it straight. The fire woman winked to Jerry and Jonny before flying off into the star.

"So, that's how we get out." Jonny said.

A dragon soon woke up. Bandit soon growled and barked at the dragon.

"Let me handle this." Jerry told the white dog before taking out an instrument called a pungi and began to play it.

"How's a flute supposed to help us?" Muscles asked.

"Look." Tom told the strong mouse.

The dragon soon looked soothed, calm, and quiet from the music.

"Huh, I didn't know that a flute could calm a dragon." Muscles said.

"Ya learn something new every day." Tom agreed with the strong mouse.

The dragon soon set its head down on the ground for them to get on.

"Come on ,gang." Jerry told the others.

"Yes," Jonny replied before taking out a sword from his outfit pocket. "I have a Robyn to save!"

"Where'd you get that sword?" Muscles asked.

"It was in my pocket," Jonny replied. "This kinda looks like the pocket knife Dad gives me on dangerous missions with Hadji."

"Nice." Patch said.

The dragon head soon lifted them up out of the hot cavern and brought them out into the cold, and where it was safe to come out.

George soon spied on them through telescope. "Okay, Butch, fire." he then signaled the black cat by the cannon. 

Butch soon fired the cannon. The cannonball soon hit the others, making them hit the background.

"Gotcha!" George smirked and then ran to the sand pile to search through it. "Uh, where'd ya go?" He soon saw there was a hole in the background. He looked through it before going through only to see a bunch of ticking clocks either on the wall or a grandfather clock.

A cuckoo clock even went off right in front of him with a chirping bird dummy. This caused George to back away from it. The birds from the cuckoo clocks seemed to scare George and steer him away just into chaos with a dose of karma like his cousin used to endure before becoming friends with Jerry and only chasing for fun instead of for evil. He even ended up in a giant nest and two eggs hatched beside him only for the chicks to peck him in the head over and over, and where he began to shiver from fear, thinking that it wouldn't end. Eventually it did, but a bigger bird soon squashed him.

In the kingdom, Robyn and the ballerina were hard at work.

"Hurry, no one's here, go!" Robyn urged the ballerina to use the key to free them both.

"I'm trying to turn it." The ballerina grunted.

The Cat King soon came over which made the girls panic instantly. "I see you girls managed to hang on to one of those keys, but if you wanna make it work, you gotta tie it to a string." he then smirked slightly as he demonstrated and dangled the key above them.

"Seriously?" Robyn asked.

"I'm sorry, Robyn." The ballerina sighed to the blonde girl.

"It's okay." Robyn said before seeing Mariana worried for Tuffy and Jerry.

"Oh, my baby... My brother..." Mariana bowed her head as she was so upset that she began to cry and used her tail to dry her eyes.

"I hope they're okay." Robyn said as she looked out the cage to out the window.

Meanwhile with the others...

Tuffy scampered across the ground as he followed the others as fast as his tiny legs could carry.

"Do you think we lost them?" Johnny asked Jerry.

"I think so." Jerry panted from the running.

Suddenly, the cats came up right behind them and began the chase again.

"I'll teach you for making fun of me for being afraid of you!" George glared at Jerry.

"Muscles, mind handling them again?" Tom requested.

"Sure thing, you guys get to a safe spot." Muscles replied.

"Sure thing." Jerry nodded back to that.

They soon ran further and hid away. Muscles soon came to a stopping point and put his paw up to make the cats stop, and where at first, they didn't, but soon stopped as they felt like they just ran into a steel wall.

"Heya, Pussycats, remember me?" Muscles smirked.

"Oh, great, it's you." Butch groaned before bringing out random curtain to cover him for a few seconds before the curtain was pulled away to show a strong Butch now.

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?" Muscles glared.

The stronger Butch soon punches Muscles which sent the strong mouse flying through the air.

"Oh, yeah!" Butch smirked before his fist started throbbing. "OW!"

"Muscles, are you okay?" Jerry asked his cousin as he was stuck inside of his own hat.

Muscles soon got himself out of his hat. "Yeah, he just surprised me." He glared before rolling up his sleeves and stomped towards the cats.

"Careful, Cousin Muscles." Tuffy hoped.

Muscles soon began to beat up the cats and where Butch tried to stop on him only for his foot to be stopped.

"Your cousin is very amazing, Jerry." Jonny told the brown mouse.

"Yep, he sure is." Jerry smiled while he covered Tuffy's eyes so he wouldn't see the violence.

"You're all dog chow, ya hear me?!" Muscles glared at the cats.

The cats were soon tied up together.

"I still remember when that used to be me." Tom shivered as he remembered when Muscles came to visit when Jerry wrote him a letter to come over.

"Let's keep going." Bandit said.

"Come on, guys, this way." Jerry told the others.

They began to follow Jerry. They all flew on balloons in the air after the cats struggled to get free. And of course it would take them a long time to get untied. Eventually they did, even if it was a painful untangling. 

"Well, I guess this isn't so bad." Bandit said as they used balloons.

"Yeah, though I think one of us is afraid of heights." Patch said as he looked at Nelly.

Nellie nodded as she tried not to be scared. At least her balloon was still hovering. George and the other cats soon arrived. One cat soon took out a crossbow and fired an arrow in the air. POP! Nellie's balloon soon began to deflate much to her misfortune, and where she started to fly around the place.

"Nellie!" Tom and Jerry panicked.

"Oh, boy." Paulie frowned as he held Tuffy in his free arm.

"Quick, one of us has to catch her!" Patch told them.

"I'll get her!" Tuffy replied.

"Oh, careful, Tuffy!" Jerry warned his nephew.

ZOOM! went the balloon with Tuffy and Paulie's hand was coming unraveled, and after a little while, the balloon stopped deflating which was bad news. Tuffy was on Nellie's back, they floated briefly before falling flat due to nothing keeping them in the air.

"TUFFY!" Jerry panicked for his nephew.

Paulie soon grabbed his yarn to keep the baby mouse and the horse toy from plummeting into the river down below. "Talk about being pulled by a thread," he said to himself. "Tuffy, send her down someplace quick."

They soon got to a ledge. Tuffy soon fell after Nellie reached the ledge.

Paulie kept his yarn out and soon pulled Tuffy into safety. "I told ya I wouldn't let go."

"Great, Paulie, great, only one thing though," Bandit replied. "NELLIE IS ON THE EDGE!"

Nellie soon pulled herself up. As soon as she did, the cats were soon coming after her. Nellie tried to wheel away as fast as she could away from them.

"Hang on, Nellie, we got ya!" Tom said as he soon flown in with Jerry.

"Just hold on!" Jerry added.

Tom soon grabbed a hold of Nellie's cord and pulled on her string.

"There you are, Cousin Tom," George glared to his betraying feline cousin. "How dare you become friends with that mouse?"

Tom decided to ignore his cousin.

"THOMAS!" George snapped.

"Aw, go chase your tail, scaredy cat!" Tom huffed at his cousin.

"Uh, guys?" Bandit spoke up as he saw the next ledge.

"What is it, Bandit?" Jerry asked.

Nellie soon skid her wheels against the ground as she felt nervous of the ledge.

"Gah!" Tom groaned. "I won't let go!"

The string started to slip out of his hand.

"NO!" Tom yelped.

The balloon soon flew away without Nellie as she was left on the edge.

"I can't!" Nellie called out to them. "I'm just too scared!"

"I guess I'm just not cut out to save the day." Nellie hung her head sadly. She soon turned around to head back to the castle only to then surrounded by the cats. 

"Aw, Jerry, I feel terrible for Nellie." Tom groaned.

"Same here." Jerry frowned.

At the kingdom...

Robyn bit her lip nervously as the ballerina turned the key. 

"I got it!" The ballerina smiled to her new friend.

"Yes!" Robyn smiled back. "Come on, Mariana."

Mariana soon took a deep breath and went to follow after them. The ballerina soon opened the cage.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Robyn smiled.

"Okay." Mariana smiled back, though sadly because she still missed and worried about Jerry and Tuffy.

They soon got out of the cage. They climbed down on the string so they wouldn't have a messy fall if they jumped out. The Cat King was sleeping as they tiptoed past him to get out of the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile with the others...

Tom and Jerry gasped and panted as they climbed up together.

"I can't believe it, finally!" Tuffy smiled. "Oh, you were right, Uncle Jerry, all we had to do was follow the star!"

"Yep." Jerry nodded out of tiredness.

"A little help here?" Paulie's voice asked.

Bandit and Patch soon helped up the elf decoration only to have a bunch of yarn coming loose.

"Can you imagine?" Paulie smile nervously as he was nothing but a head, hands, and a pile of string. "I got snagged on a branch, sure hope the Toy Maker's got some knitting needles."

"I'm sure he does." Muscles said.

Jerry turned around and the clouds cleared up to show a sign which read TOY MAKER with a star replacing the O. They then went to the workshop together.

"We've done it!" Tuffy cheered.

"Wahoo!" Patch smiled.

"I've never been happier." Jonny smiled back with Bandit.

"Nothing can stop us now." Paulie beamed.

Unfortunately, they were soon surrounded by the cats.

"Oh, come on!" Muscles complained.

"How did you even find us?" Tom glared at his cousin and ex-friends.

"Your little horsey friend told us." Butch smirked to Tom.

"I shall pummel you vigorously if you hurt but a single hair in her mane." Tuffy glared as he punched the air.

"Yeah, so she better not be hurt." Muscles added.

"Hurt her?" Butch laughed. "Alls we did was pull her string, and we couldn't shut her up."

"Uncle Jerry, we have come so far." Tuffy pouted up to his uncle with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Uncle Jerry, we have come so far." Butch mocked before laughing with George.

Muscles began to glare only for Patch to hold him back as he had a smirk as he had a feeling the toy maker would come out, opening the door which would send the evil cats flying.

"Hey!" Patch glared.

"Wait for it..." Muscles smirked.

SLAM! the door soon opened by the human toy maker who had a jolly smile, and the cats soon rolled down the mountain in a giant snowball.

"They had that coming." Muscles smirked.

"Huh, I'm kinda glad you stopped me." Patch smirked back.

They soon saw the man who opened the door. "Are you fine fellows here to see me?" The toy maker smiled.

"Yes, sir," Jonny replied. "I guess you're the toy maker?"

"At your service, lads." The man smiled.

"Thank goodness." Patch smiled back.

"You're also a toy repairer, right?" Paulie asked.

"Don't you worry," The toy maker soothed him. "I've fixed a broken toy or two in my time."

"That's great." Muscles said.

"I guess no one's weirded out about walking and talking toys." Jonny commented.

"Hmm..." Bandit hummed about that curiously.

"Oh, young boy, all toys have their own story," The toy maker said as he soon set Paulie down to work on him. "You just haven't noticed it before."

"I should be honest with you, I'm not really a toy." Paulie said.

"Yes, I remember, you're a decoration, not suitable for play, but you have the heart of a toy, so you shall be one, my son." The toy maker smiled to Paulie.

"Did you make all of these?" Jonny asked as he looked at all of the toys in the house.

"Oh, yes, and I've been following your adventures longer than you've known," The toy maker nodded as he began to help out Paulie. "You need a solution to your cat problem."

Jerry and Tuffy nodded to this.

"Well, I think I've got the answer." The toy maker said.

"Do you know what's happened to Nellie?" Patch asked.

"Oh, her," The toy maker frowned as he brought out a running toy of the horse toy turning away in sadness. "I'm afraid she's become discouraged, she feels she's betrayed you, and that you'd never want to see her again."

"But that's not true, she couldn't help it after they pulled her string." Tom said as he turned the toy around to show a happy Nellie.

"Oh, I knew I was right about you," The toy maker chuckled. "Little folks with big hearts! Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Tuffy smiled.

"Presenting the new and improved: Paulie Pixie!" The toy maker smiled back as he brought out their friend with a new look. 

"Thanks, TM," Paulie smiled to him and the others. "Guess what? I'm a real toy! Suitable for play patterns!"

"That's amazing." Bandit smiled.

"Oh, Paulie, may I?" Tuffy asked as he came to pull on the elf's threads. 

"Be my guest." Paulie allowed.

Tuffy began to pull Paulie's head. Paulie laughed as he was able to stay all in one piece. 

"Oh, Tuffy, careful." Jerry told his nephew.

"I think Paulie's going to be okay, cous." Muscles chuckled.

"Your cousin is right," The toy maker told Jerry. "I used a lot more glue this time, but there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Jonny asked.

"When the sun rises, the magic that created your kingdom will begin to fade, and if you fail to reclaim your throne by the time the sun has climbed into the sky it will remain the domain of the cats forever." The toy maker began as he showed them a storybook.

"That's terrible." Jonny frowned.

"Is there a way to fix it, sir?" Patch hoped.

"There is a way to recapture your kingdom," The toy maker informed. "And this, my little friend, is the key."

"A wind-up key?" Jonny asked the toy maker.

"But of course, and it's right here." The toy maker smiled as he held out the key.

"Um, thanks?" Jonny said, confused.

"I wish I could stay to see what's in store for you, but I have some important errands I must run." The toy maker told the group as he soon went into another room, taking off his work apron.

"He looked kind of familiar." Patch said after the toy maker left.

"You think so?" Bandit asked.

"Something about him does, I just can't put my paw on it..." Patch replied. "Oh, well, come on, guys, we've got a kingdom to save."

"Yeah, but how is a wind-up key gonna help us?" Jonny asked.

"Hmm..." Jerry hummed in thought before he soon looked over to see The Store Room. "Maybe something in there can help."

"Are there any toy soldiers in there?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, there's a whole bunch!" Jerry replied. "It's like a whole toy soldier army in here!"

"So, that's how the key is going to help." Jonny smiled.

"Ooh, this is going to be awesome." Tom grinned in excitement.

"Yeah, it is." Muscles smiled.

George looked into a window to see the soldiers and panicked as he then rushed off to tell the other cats.

Meanwhile, back at the kingdom...

"Sir, what are you doing?" The adviser asked his king. 

"Huh? Oh, uh, well..." The Cat King stammered as he soon sat up from the floor. "Um, I'm certainly not playing with keys."

"Keys?" The adviser asked before seeing where one of the keys was. He saw that the cage was open and the girls were gone. "Oh, no..."

"Don't worry," The Cat King told him before holding out the key. "They left this."

The adviser could now see how stupid the cat king was. He soon ran off to alert the guards of what had happened with the trapped girls. Everyone else was soon getting ready and Tuffy was playing a drum like a Little Drummer Mouse.

"Take the lead, cousin." Muscles smiled to Jerry.

"You sure, Muscles?" Jerry asked.

"You're the Mouse King." Muscles smiled.

"All right..." Jerry smirked as he then took out his own sword. "Frontward, ho!"

The soldiers then put their weapons up.

"Wow, they do whatever I say," Jerry chuckled before looking serious again. "Ready, all of you, and go!"

They began to make their way back to the kingdom.

"This is kinda fun." Jerry chuckled about being the Mouse King.

Meanwhile, George had arrived at the kingdom. Jerry led his army toward the kingdom to rebel against the Cat King. George rushed into the castle and began to try to get the Cat King outside.

"Do you mind?" The adviser huffed to him. "We're right in the middle of a doll crisis."

George was soon able to get the Cat King out.

"Your Majesty, we have bigger problems, though ironically small." George told him as he pointed to the incoming army.

The sun soon rose as the army came.

"Oh, boy!" The Cat King panicked and soon held out the adviser for safety. "Do somethin'!"

"Don't just stand there!" The adviser panicked to George. "Do something!"

"Um, y-yes, sir." George said.

The Cat King glared which soon sent off George. George nearly dropped his whistle as he ran off, but he soon blew it to summon in the other cats. And where the other cats soon arrived and where Butch began to try to keep balanced as he had big muscles almost too big. George gathered them together like a police who directed traffic only to get hit by all of them due to the cluster.

"This way, men." Jerry told his soldiers.

"Maybe I went a little high on the helium of my fake muscles." Butch said.

"Ya think?!" George complained. "Men, get ready, they're coming!"

Jerry and the others were very close now. Two cats got the cannon ready and a kitten shot his rifle at the soldiers. Muscles was able to keep the soldiers from getting hit. The ones that did fall though were instantly brought back up. The black kitten soon backed up in slight fear, he tried to shoot again only to overdo it and soon ended up in the cannon and his cork fell flat on the ground.

Butch began to march towards Muscles. Muscles glared up at Butch. Butch smirked as he looked back down at Muscles.

"Time that I made you shorter." Butch smirked.

Muscles soon grabbed a hold of his whiskers and plucked them out like Uncle Pecos did around Tom.

"YOW!" Butch yelped before glaring. "Oh, you little cheese muncher!" He soon raised his fist and hammered it down onto Muscles only for it to be dented like in a classic cartoon.

"When the kids these days say 'Pound it', I don't think they mean this..." Muscles muttered as he was flat as a pancake now before he soon puffed out back to normal. 

"Hello there, Cousin," George glared at Tom. "You seem to have come out short lately."

"Yeah, but I've gotten stronger." Tom sneered.

"Don't even think of trying to scare me with your mouse friend," George glared back. "I got over that a long time ago."

Tom soon stomped over to him and grabbed his tail.

"What the?!" George asked out of surprise.

Tom soon smirked as he started to lift his cousin up.

"Put me down!" George demanded.

"No, I don't think so." Tom glared at his cousin as he used his strength, and started to spin him around. 

"Stop it!" George begged.

"Oh, I will." Tom smirked to his cousin. He soon sent his cousin flying to the cat army.

The cat army ran to attack the toy soldiers but soon skid on the ground to stop as George whammed into them like a bowling ball to a bunch of pins.

"Strike!" Tom cheered.

"Way to go, Tom!" Jerry smiled.

"Why, thank you." Tom bowed.

Another cat tried to launch a cannon, only for it to be turned right-side up and the ball plummeted into the air and then came back into the cannon, destroying it.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Patch smirked before checking on Muscles.

"Back for more, huh?" Butch taunted Muscles.

"You better believe it." Muscles glared.

"Alright then," Butch smirked as he hammered his right fist down on him only for his fist to be dented on impact. "OW!"

"You leave Cousin Muscles alone, you big bully!" Tuffy glared at the black cat before going to stop him only for Jerry to hold him back by his tail.

"Uh, let's leave this to your big, strong cousin." Jerry smiled nervously.

"He is beating up Muscles though, Uncle Jerry!" Tuffy glared. "Let go of me!"

"But do you see Muscles getting hurt?" Jerry asked.

"No." Tuffy said.

"Then he's fine," Jerry told Tuffy. "Besides, you're too young to fight on your own."

"I guess." Tuffy pouted.

Jonny and Bandit were even fighting as Jonny had a steely-eyed gaze in his eyes of determination to save Robyn, and where Bandit was already ready to fight the cats.

"You're not bad, Golden Boy..." The fat cat glared as he fought Jonny.

"I'm more than just a simple boy," Jonny glared back. "I'm Jonny Quest, and I will win back Robyn Starling."

"We'll see about that, kid." The Cat King smirked.

"Try and get me, you overgrown hairball!" Jonny glared at the Cat King.

The Cat King began to get more aggressive after what Jonny said. Jonny glared as he sword-fought against the Cat King. 

"Don't give up, Jonny!" Bandit coached. "Do it for Robyn!"

After sword-fighting for a while, Jonny had won. The Cat King soon fell down as he lost his own sword.

"Do you give?" Jonny smirked as he held his sword bravely and heroically.

"Yeah, kid," The Cat King frowned. "I give."

"Good..." Jonny replied as he then put his sword away. "Also, I believe your throne rightfully belongs to Jerry."

"Oh, o-of course." The Cat King said.

"I don't wanna have to do this again," Jonny replied. "Now go."

"Of course." The Cat King said.

Jonny nodded firmly as the Cat King soon surrendered and ran off like a coward and the cat army soon retreated since they couldn't face the others.

"AND STAY OUT!" Bandit and Patch barked loudly to ruin their escape since they were cats by making it worse.

"Hey, look who's back." Tom smiled as he saw Nellie.

Nellie smiled as she came toward the others while the girls came out of the kingdom.

"Oh, Jerry!" The ballerina beamed as she hugged the brown mouse. "I never doubted you."

"Tuffy, thank heavens!" Mariana gasped with tears while hugging and kissing her son.

"Mama, not in front of everyone." Tuffy blushed.

"I was just so worried about you." Mariana cooed to Tuffy.

Robyn soon hugged Jonny, Bandit, Tom, and Jerry. Jonny blushed from the hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are okay," Robyn smiled to Tom and Jerry before looking to Jonny and Bandit. "Especially you guys."

"No biggie." Jonny smiled back to Robyn.

Robyn soon gave him a kiss as a reward.

"Aw!" Mariana smiled.

Robyn and Jonny smiled back to Mariana, though Jonny blushing more than Robyn did earlier. Nellie was coming to see the others only to be crushed by a bunch of bricks.

"NELLIE!" Tom and Jerry cried out and ran to the fallen horse doll. 

"Is she...?" Tuffy was about to ask until he buried his face in his mother's dress.

Patch started to get the bricks all out of the way.

"Oh, Nellie, please don't die..." Jerry begged as he reached out and pulled on the horse doll's string. "Please... Speak to me!"

Nellie didn't say anything that time, even with her string pulled.

"Oh, no..." Patch frowned.

Tom frowned himself, he tried not to cry, but he couldn't help himself.

"She was the bravest one of us all." Tuffy said as he cried.

A spotlight soon shined down on the horse doll. Everyone was saddened for Nellie until they looked up at the light. A magic spark soon came down and hovered Nellie into the air like when Prince Adam was going to turn back into a human after Belle proclaimed her love for him to break the spell. She was then zapped and looked alive again, only this time, she didn't have a string. 

"I'm alive!" Nellie smiled to the others.

"And you can talk without a string." Patch smiled.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Muscles even cheered.

Robyn and the ballerina soon danced with Jonny and Jerry. Mariana smiled about how sweet and romantic that looked.

"Look at 'em." Paulie smiled.

"Now that's what I call a happy ending." Nellie smiled back.

"Same here." Patch added.

The toy maker and ballerina dancer seemed to be in the audience and applauded the show. The ballerina dancer even threw a rose to Jerry and he caught it before bowing as the curtain closed.

"That was amazing!" Robyn smiled.

"Just like you." Jonny smiled back to her.

"Jonny~..." Robyn blushed.

They were soon brought back to their original size. Robyn and Jonny blinked before looking around to see that they were back in the theater seats as though nothing had happened.

"Was it all a dream?" Robyn wondered.

"Maybe." Jonny said.

"Come on, kids, time to go." Dr. Quest told Robyn and his son.

"Okay." Robyn and Jonny said.

"Robyn, where's your locket?" Mr. Starling asked. 

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Robyn asked as she was pointing to her empty neck. "It's right--*gasp!*"

"Uh... I have it, remember, Robyn?" Jonny smiled as he put the locket around her neck like a gentleman. "Here, let me put that there. A pretty girl without a necklace is just a girl."

"Thank you." Robyn smiled back.

"I guess you two enjoyed the ballet too?" Mr. Starling asked.'

"Oh, yes, Daddy, it was wonderful," Robyn smiled. "Especially with Tom, Jerry, and Jonny."

Everyone soon left the theater. Mariana carried Tuffy in her arms as he had fallen asleep.

"I'll ask Mike if you guys can visit sometime soon." Muscles said to Jerry and Patch.

"Awesome." Patch smiled.

"Thanks, cous." Jerry added.

"No problem," Muscles replied. "You wanna come to Pus--I mean, Tom?"

"Maybe another time," Tom said. "I kinda wanna rest after a big adventure like this against my cousin."

"Alright." Muscles said.

"But sign us up." Jerry said about him and Patch.

"Can do." Muscles nodded as they were on their way back to the Starling household since they were part of Robyn's family now too.

The End


End file.
